rtofandomcom-20200214-history
Story
The Hidden Story 5 years ago, Don Cavalier was visiting a certain European city to participate in "Global-wide Game Show", the world's biggest game festival. While walking around, he becomes interested at an auction going on near the festivities and decides to take a closer look.Don Cavalier was a man who loved to collect and display rare antiques and soon became fascinated with a piece of scroll that was put up in the auction by one of the gypsies. Out of nowhere, he jumps into the auction and outbids everyone for the scroll, including the genius anthropologist Veronica. The scroll was made with white whale leather and contained small letters written with ink made from a mixture of black shellfish, fish oil, and seaweed pigment. It contained history of ancient lost city of "Alteo." Always looking for new ideas for his games,Don Cavalier senses that this strange piece of artifact will come handy someday. After the discovery of this strange scroll, 1 year has passed by when a strange island appeared in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Because of the similarities shared by the island and the lost place described in his scroll, Don Cavalier believes this new island must have been part of'Alteo Kingdom'. He immediately purchases the island and renames it Caballa Island after himself. Soon after, he brings in his top staff from his company, Megalo Company, and begins his final secret project. Don Cavalier's last master piece, "Trickster" is finally born after more than 4 years of development. No doubt it received more attention because of the sudden death of its producer as well as his will. Meanwhile, Veronica wants that scroll that could prove the existence of the ancient Alteo empire. This scroll, now in the Don Cavalier's hands, has been investigating by Veronica for her whole career, but before she can properly inspect it Don Cavalier buys that scroll and tries to discredit her. The game begins with the will of a billionaire. Breaking news from SNBC~! Around 2AM this morning, Don Cavalier, the billionaire and the founder of the world's greatest game company Megalo Company, has passed away. Since it was unclear whether he specified the successors to his fortune, there seemed to be a possible friction among the family members and company staffs regarding the inheritance of his estate, his lawyers have revealed a hologram data which contained his will. And here are the details of his will: "I, Don Cavalier, would like to leave a will regarding my fortune. First of all, the one thing all of you are curious about would be who will inherit all of my fortune. '' ''However, I am not going to select a single inheritor. On the contrary, I want to share them with everyone who wants part of it. But there is a catch. There is a desert island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean which will be the stage of my final masterpiece, "Trickster." I want to invite everyone who wants to take part in my final masterpiece. Enjoy and survive, and get rich~!Puhahahahaha~!!!" This news has spread out very quickly around the world and a great number of gamers are coming to the middle of the Pacific Ocean to get a piece of Don Cavalier's fortune. We have send a correspondent toDon Cavalier's island and when more detail becomes available, we will bring them to you. People with different reasons and purposes are continuously arriving at the island and by means of billionaire's will, the game has begun. The most important goal of this game is to collect special game cards and in order to dig them up, you need to use special equipment (drill) provided by Megalo Company. The anthropologist Veronica know the news about Don Cavalier's death. Long time she figured out that the island is in fact connected to Alteo. Now, she joins the game to find out the truth. Other people were to the island too, like the schoolgirl Niea, the inventor Leo, and the movie starJenny. Episode 0 - The Start of an Adventure Chapter 1 - The Start of an Adventure You arrive on an island known as Caballa Island in Blooming Cora Town. Happily welcomed by Heidi, she asks you as a new adventurer to register yourself and hands you a registration form, pointing you in the direction of Bunny Maid, whom will help you register in the Trickster Game. Then Bunny Maid completes your registration. After this, she gives you a "Rookie Set", which is a small set of gear and asks you to perform a test bringing her two baby carrots. After retrieving the items, your registration is finished and you are now recognized as a true adventurer.Bunny Maid tells you that you're free to explore the island and that many people are looking for help. Then she says that you will find out the "true" goal of the Trickster while you exploring the island and points you in the direction of Winnie, someone who need help. Arriving at Winnie's location, you discover that she is indeed need of help. She is worried about Lifeguard Deen getting into an accident. Winniewants you to tell him to call her more often to make sure he's ok. She assures you that it's not because she wants to hear his voice or anything of that nature, just that she is worried. You start to head towards Lifeguard Deen passing through the bridge to Blue Wave. You arrive where he is. Lifeguard Deen is in charge of the beach's safety. He told Winnieto stay in town, because it was too dangerous in the fields. So, you tell him that Winnie is worried and want him to call her. Deen explains that she is like a sister to him (she isn't his sister by blood). He admits that he hasn't the time to play with her lately. But Deenwant help her. He asks you to hunt down some of the red monsters on the beach because Tinnie is afraid they will get in the way during volley ball. Wondering whoTinnie is, you agree and after doing so, Deen tells that she is the one in charge of taking care of the volleyball courts. He sends you off to her asking to make sure that you say that Deen is the one the hunted the monsters down. Spotting the volleyball courts, you find Tinnie. Greeting her, you tell that you met withDeen and sneakily tell her that it was you who hunted the Tottochies and it was a piece of cake doing so. She thanks you and says that lately, another set of monsters have been bothering her and asks you to hunt them as well. After defeating a couple of Bad Furies, she thanks you and asks you another favor, not trying to annoy you. Lifeguard Bean was sending gifts to her and this now starting to annoying her even though she sends the gift back. The she asks you to go and tell him to stop sending gifts. You see a glorious figure in the distance and to your surprise, it's Lifeguard Bean. He greets you and already knows that you came because Tinnie requested. He want to know if Tinnie loved his gifts. He has some interesting information and will tell you if you do him a favor, bring him some ice. After doing so, he tells that all that you have done up so far have been a test for your registration and that you have passed! Bean explain that if you head through the up coming cave, you will meet Don Giuvanni, the Megalo Company Vice President. See the quests: Chapter 1 - The Start of an Adventure Chapter 2 - Don Giuvanni's Push Going through the deep dark cave, you arrive at a sandy, desert like place, and right in front of you is non other than the vice president of the Megalo Company, Don Giuvanni. Meeting him, he tells you that he is now in charge of the Trickster game and is going to choose the winner. He explains how he hates to wait and doesn't want to just watch all the players be turtles as they try to become true Tricksters. He has a training regimen planned and asks you to learn how to drill from Driller Marky. Marky teach how to drill and after retrieving the test items, he passes you. Speaking to the vice president again, Don Giuvanni also passes you and tells that the training isn't over yet! He has a special agent in the town called Paradise waiting for you to continue the training. Don says you must cross through the dunes in order to get to this town and you head to do so. After a treacherous walk through the desert, you spot a town in the distance and enter. You start looking around for this agent of Don Giuvanniwhen you spot an odd looking man. This man was in a business suit and wearing sunglasses, could this man be the agent? Walking up to himOfficer Robert greets you and say to don't ask too much to him for he is a Megalo Company agent. He isn't a nice guy, but he has been instructed by Giuvanni to help the new adventurers with his training program. Robert gives you a set of items and tells that the first step is "compounding". You will learn more by talking with Compounder Paul in the Paradise Shop. Pointing you in the direction, you head towards the shop. In there, you notice a staircase to the right and find 3 odd looking guys. Walking up to the one that you think is Compounder Paul, you guess right. He exclaims how he loves working in the facility and then teach how to compound. After a couple of screw ups, you finally get the potions that Officer Robert asked for. Returning to him, Robert congratulates you about your success and gives you the items for the next part in the training program: go to the same shop and find Alchemist Nate, who will show how to do a mature compounding. Heading to the shop once again and climbing the stairs as if you know exactly who to look for, you find Alchemist Nate easily. He assumes you're there for his Certificate and asks you to take of the life vest if you're wearing it. Doing so, Nate teaches you how to mature compound and after successfully attempting it, he gives you his certificate. Meeting again with Robert, he congratulates your success. He then says the next part is to learn how to refine weapons by Blacksmith Marx. As the routine goes, you head back to Paradise Shop. Going up to the next guy, you meet Marx. He gives you a lesson about refining being it the first time you refine. He sends you to the Desert Mine to retrieve some refining stones. After doing so, you return to him and successfully refine your weapon. You return to Robert with the refined sword and he congratulates you on your success once again. The training has been complete and gives you and item called the Hologram Port. Using the Port, it takes you to an unknown where you see none other than Don Cavalier, the President of Megalo Company. Greeting you, he explains that he is only a hologram and not to be alarmed. He explains that the game is to become a true Trickster and to do so, you must have the blood of the "real Trickster" inside you, and you must find the legendary statue Poseidon's Blessing. After the chat, you are brought back into the town of Beach Town - Paradise. Now, you need to meet Andrew. See the quests: Chapter 2 - Don Giuvanni's Push Chapter 3 - Our Prologue See the quests: Chapter 3 - Our Prologue Episode 1 - Secret of the Alteo Empire Chapter 1 - Nefertiti's Necklace Finding a beautiful but old necklace you decide to restore it, while doing so you find a painting of a beautiful woman named Nefertiti and hears the legend that surrounds her: "The young queen of Fremeia. She was so gorgeous that the terrible monster Enkicladus fell in love with her. After she rejected him, Enkicladus kidnapped her and took her to the bottom of the ocean but the god Poseidon found about this and slayedEnkicladus. When Poseidon saw Nefertiti, he fell in love with her and took her to his kingdom to be his wife." Along with this legend, you find out that Love Hunter Robin is the rightful owner of the necklace. When giving it back to Robin and hearing some cryptic comments from him, you are instructed to go deliver Nefertiti’s portrait to Rosaline Gracia, Don Giuvanni's fiancée, in Megalopolis.Rosaline tells you that the painting feels familiar somehow and gives you a mysterious old scroll send to her by an unknown person with instructions for her to go to Caballa. The scroll contains a more detailed version of Nefertiti's story, most relevantly it said that: # The statue Poseidon's Blessing was created as a gift from Poseidon to Nefertiti # The Nefertiti's descendants could control to power of a mythical mineral called Harkon # The Nefertiti's descendants were considered heroes and had the title of Tricksters # The kingdom that Poseidon took Nefertiti to was called Alteo # The Nereides, the sisters of Amphitrite, the wife of Poseidon who he left for Nefertiti, tried and failed to kill her, and yet they managed to destroy the Alteo Empire in revenge. : See the quests: Chapter 1 - Nefertiti's Necklace Chapter 2 - Unknown Ancient Box Investigating the leads given by this document, you find an old box from Alteo. You started looking for pieces to complete and open it. You find about the rumors of a mysterious island said to be a mirage. After gathering all the missing pieces and opening the old altean box, you obtains a document which explains more about: # The holy stone Harkon # Hephaistos (whom Poseidon asked to make Poseidon's Blessing) # The 16 guardians, created to protect Nefertiti and the ones who hid the statue after Alteo's fall # Janus the first guardian who was made with a gift from the Nereides and who eventually left Nefertiti's side due to his anger filled heart. : See the quests: Chapter 2 - Unknown Ancient Box Chapter 3 - Harkon Searchers After a few more adventures you find some of this legendary Harkon and eventually a fairy sealed in a huge piece of it which apparently only you can see and hear. : See the quests: Chapter 3 - Harkon Searchers Episode 2 - Mirage Island Regardless of Rosaline's warnings, adventurers hand over the Sword of Vengeance of the Vice President of Megalo Company, Don Giuvanni. While trying to acquire the Sword of Vengeance for Don Giuvanni, adventurers find out about the terrifying power of the Sword of Vengeanceand about the sudden appearance of Mirage Island. Adventurers head out to Mirage Island to hear the old tragic story of 2 love birds that happened before the creation of Caballa Island... is this all relative? Chapter 1 - Sword of Vengeance : See the quests: Chapter 1 - Sword of Vengeance Chapter 2 - Song of Memories : See the quests: Chapter 2 - Song of Memories Chapter 3 - Prelude of The Cursed Soul : See the quests: Chapter 3 - Prelude of The Cursed Soul Episode 3 - Dreams of an Empire In the far depths of Mirage Island, the rumored paradise, Alteo Empire can be found. However, unlike the rumors, it looks barren and desolate. There, adventures learn about how Tricksters came about and about the secret behind the demise of Alteo Empire. Also, adventurers meet the protagonist Nefertiti and learn about her destined lover Enkicladus and the enormous power of revenge being born again... Chapter 1 - Building an Empire : See the quests: Chapter 1 - Building an Empire Chapter 2 - A Hero Appears : See the quests: Chapter 2 - A Hero Appears Chapter 3 - Robin's Advice : See the quests: Chapter 3 - Robin's Advice Bonus : See the quests: Bonus Episode 4 - Beyond the Veil One day, adventurers receive an invitation to the Megalo Company's Dev Room. While there, they meet the developers who fill them in on the background of the establishment of Megalo Company and the story behind the conflict between Don Cavalier and Don Giuvanni. In the dark of night, adventurers meet a young boy named Don Danihen in the dev room. He tells the adventurers about a hidden, special function of the dev rooms's mother computer... Chapter 1 - Company Invitation : See the quests: Chapter 1 - Company Invitation Chapter 2 - Development Diary : See the quests: Chapter 2 - Development Diary Chapter 3 - The Ghost of Dev Room : See the quests: Chapter 3 - The Ghost of Dev Room Bonus : See the quests: Bonus Episode 5 - Rebirth of Memories Through the Memory Cell Regenerating Device on the dev room's Mother Computer, adventures are able to get a glimpse into the past of Don Giuvanni, Rosaline, and Don Cavalier, who all hold the keys to the secret. After uncovering the nature of the shrouded histories, adventures head inside the secret refuge within Don Cavalier's office. Within this refuge, adventurers set out to solve the final mystery of Don Cavalier... the once President of Megalo Company, and the founder Trickster. Chapter 1 - Memory Recovery : See the quests: Chapter 1 - Memory Recovery Chapter 2 - Cavalier's Room : See the quests: Chapter 2 - Cavalier's Room Chapter 3 - Mysterious Sarcophagus : See the quests: Chapter 3 - Mysterious Sarcophagus Bonus : See the quests: Bonus Episode 6 - Songs of Love and Fate Once upon a time a Trickster was born by Nefetiti to be a champion one day. He/She learned to battle and soon told by Don Cavalier to locate the ancient, beautiful city of Alteo where mystery awaits them. Chapter 1 - Alteo Doomsday One day the news spreads around that Megalo Company has discovered a magical city lost and only left clues of glyph recordings, strange boxes, and the Harkon Stones. The Trickster went into a secret Sarcophagus to find Don Cavalier who is much alive (Don Cavalier faked his death many times). Don Cavalier the ex-head of Megalo Company assigned the Trickster to find the Harkon blessing that he been searching for years which stories told it can grant unbelievable power. Using the blessing of Nefertiti (with Mind's Eye) the Trickster found a weird box namedVendetta that flashed him/her to the great city of Alteo gate. He/she was greeted by Officer Albert. The Trickster arrived to receive a task to investigate the ruins with the help of Reina and John. With the support of both explorers the Trickster discovered a door using (Mind Eye.) By entering, the Trickster was sucked into a hall where he/she was confronted Robin the guardian ofNefertiti. He requested assistants from the Trickster and said that Don Cavalier can not be trusted. He asked the Trickster to retrieve the memory of Nefertiti and her lost love Enkicladus and listen to their sad fate to prove that Robin is a honest servant of Nefertiti. Upon approval, Robinbrought the Trickster to Alteo Hidden Shrine holder of Nefetiti's Harkon Blessing. He asked the help to secure the temple against Chronos and his army where they feared that Chronos will attack the [[Poseidon's Blessing 2|Poseidon's Blessing since it has been weakened. The Trickster is send to a dark palace to battle against the dark army. : See the quests: Chapter 1 - Alteo Doomsday Chapter 2 - Nefertiti and Enkicladus After successfully defeating Chronos the Trickster asked for help from the Poppuri King (who is a chosen guardian as well) and his Poppuri friends. They quickly built a barrier to keep the dark forces out while the Trickster approach to contact Nefertiti. The Trickster proceed to Nefertiti where she requests a favor. She ask the Trickster to find a human similar to her fate that is considered her reincarnation believing she can end the curse fate. The Trickster happens to stumble upon Rosaline at a tree-like sanctuary. She tells of how she lost her dear love Don Danihen and was abducted to the sanctuary. She continues to tell of her dreams that Danihen was close by. By concluding that Rosaline shares the same curse thread as Nefertiti the Trickster reported back to Nefertiti. She locked herself inside a fragment of Harkon in order for the Trickster to be able to transport her spirit successfully. Upon departure, Robin stopped the Trickster and Nefertiti. He worries that she wouldn't be safe in the outside world. Nefertiti spoke out to tell Robin how she believes she can and must stop the curse with the help of the Trickster who was suitable to protect her during the journey. From Nefertiti's heartwarming words Robin was convinced. Once they arrived at the sanctuary with Rosaline they needed a powerful source of magic. With the assist from Ethel and Grandpa T by helping them with their "greedy" request she made an enchanted magical dust use for the fusion. The Trickster post-hasted brings it to Nefertiti andRosaline where they began the transformation to become one. Nefertiti now fused to Rosaline shares the same body focuses to unite their memories and determined to break their curse. : See the quests: Chapter 2 - Nefertiti and Enkicladus Chapter 3 - Rosaline and Don Danihen Rosaline woke up with a new personality where her gloomy self became the happy energetic girl. Her last favor is to speak to Don Cavalier. She believes he is Don Danihen and been cursed by the fate sisters, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Fearing they be discovered they requested a teleportation device from Willie who was an expert at teleportation technology. Once the Trickster obtained the device he/she quickly brings it to Rosaline. The Trickster went to Don Cavalier and activate the device which zapped Rosaline to Cavalier along with a Harkon fragment.Cavalier, who was annoyed, attacked the Trickster, because he/she fail to bring the real one. Once Cavalier was defeated, Don Giuvanniappears out of no where unlike himself, but in a dark evil form. He was consumed by the Sword of Vengeance from the anger that Rosaline, who was Giuvanni's wife but loves Don Danihen instead. Giuvanni quickly strike and stabbed Cavalier causing him to be wounded. Due to the effect of the sword it broke the cursed fate on Don Cavalier and changed him into Don Danihen. From the outcome the sword broke in half with one part still stuck onto Danihen. With the weakened Danihen, he requested Trickster to save his brother from the darkness consuming him. Once defeated, Giuvanni return back to his sense quickly and apologized to Danihen to where Danihen instead thanked him. Danihen removed a broken piece of the Sword of Vengeance that was stabbed into him and gave it to the Trickster as a token. Giuvanni ashamed of his deed decided to give the other half of the sword to the Trickster saying he is not the right owner for it. Right after, the spirit of the ocean, the Nereides, displeased with the outcome saying Nefertiti has forgotten the bond she shared with Poseidon for eternity. Robin comes forth to help claim Nefertiti innocent and pleaded the Trickster to help defeat the dark angel Janus. Upon defeating him, the ocean spirit flee saying they will return to make them pay for the betrayal. Robin thanked the Trickster as well as Rosaline, Giuvanni, and Danihen. Rosaline was very pleased. She named the Trickster her True Champion and gave him/her a crest as a badge. The Trickster lefted the room leaving the three alone while enjoying a great victory. In the time dimension, Eclipse and the three sisters of fate, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, tells of how the powerful Sword of Vengeance, created by Happisto Stallone, was able to cut the thread of curse that been haunting the two lovers for many generations. From that they decided to leave Rosaline and Danihen alone where the couples disappear saying they will go to wherever the gods won't bother them. : See the quests: Chapter 3 - Rosaline and Don Danihen Chapter 4 - Pastor Tau and Chagan During the party, the Trickster encountered someone who isn't enjoying the celebration. Madam Sarah was worried that Pastor Tau hasn't return.Tau ran off in search of Little Chagan believing she's in somewhere in Alteo. Sarah point out the Trickster to Alteo Shrine hoping she can seek aid from the King Poppuri. The Trickster followed the Poppuri's orders and proceed in creating the teleportation to Little Chagan's Heart. Once the Trickster enters he/she is greeted by Tau. The Trickster protect and guided Tau into the center hoping to reach Chagan before it's too late. At the center they found Chagan unconscious. She was suffering from headache and losing herself to something inside of her. The truth revealed when Flashire ambushed them. Flashire was a guardian who lives inside Chagan as a shell. Chagan became her host when she was young to keep Black Swamp protected and prevented from drying out. Flashire plans on leaving Chagan's body which would be fatal toChagan's life. The Trickster fought and won against Flashire where she is put back into rest inside Chagan. Tau fearing that as a pastor defiedFlashire would doom Black Swamp, but Chagan comforted him. Tau decided to give the Trickster a family ring to give to Sarah with a message that they will return soon. So the Trickster left Tau and Chagan alone to where Chagan describes her feeling for Tau. : See the quests: Chapter 4 - Pastor Tau and Chagan Bonus When the Trickster return back to the Gate of Alteo Empire everyone is preparing to celebrate his/her victory. Bard La Fimmel performed the eternal melody by the two couples Rosaline and Danihen who love was so strong it broke fate and destiny. Louis Bitton used Harkon dust and the finest fabrics to create a honorary cape (Trickster's Cloak) to suit the Trickster as Nefertiti's champion. The Trickster bumped into Happisto Stallone who wishes to see his Sword of Vengeance back. The Trickster gladly return the broken sword pieces where Happisto reforged the pieces into a crown (Trickster's Crown) honoring Nefertiti for the Trickster to wear. : See the quests: Bonus